Heat
by wingdesire
Summary: Their bodies were one, entwined together, him holding her as she clung to him desperately.


**Whew...finally done!Can you believe this baby took 4 hours to write? I'm so slow... Anyway, here's some Mikaere (*loud screaming OTP in background*). I hope you like it, god knows it took forever. Some parts were so fun to write. Anyway, here you go and make sure to leave a comment! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was hot. The sun beat down on the recruits mercilessly, refusing to give them any solace in shade. The squad leaders had given them a break, not wanting to train them in the scorching fire. Bored out of their minds, they fluttered about, chattering with friends. Some had even dozed off, the mugginess too much on their tired bodies.

Eren sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead. Armin was one of the recruits to doze, the welcome of the cool sheets too promising. Jean and the others were playing a new game, one that Sasha made up. Eren didn't join in, preferring to be alone, wandering around the halls of the castle aimlessly. He was secretly hoping that Mikasa would come to see him. God, he needed a distraction from the heat. It was just so damn hot. And, the brunet thought, chewing the inside of his mouth, he needed to stop thinking about stuff. Life was too stressful. Thank God no Titans had shown up, the heat was too much for even them. I wonder where she is….

"Eren."

He turned, recognizing the voice. "Mikasa," he greeted. "They put you on break too, I see."

"Yeah."

A piece of red caught his eye. He frowned slightly. "Mikasa, why are you still wearing that? It's way too hot outside."

"I'm fine."

Eren was unable to suppress an eye roll. "Still, I'm hot. Let's go where there's some shade."

He made his way to a hill with a lone tree, Mikasa following beside him. Both were silent, Eren chewing his lip, feeling a bit awkward.

"So," he ventured, pausing when Mikasa gave him a slightly quizzical look. "How are things going?"

"Eren, I'm in the same squad as you."

"Yes, but I don't really see you anymore. Levi and Hanji-san have had me pretty busy. And you too." He didn't want to admit it, but Eren came to miss Mikasa.

They stopped, having reached their destination. Mikasa slid down the bark of the tree, loosening her scarf slightly. Eren sat down across from her, relishing the feeling of the cool grass against his legs.

"It's been good. Not the same without you, though."

"Oh really?" Eren playfully pushed her arm, teasing. "I thought you'd be glad you'd have me off your back, what with me always yelling at you and stuff."

"Eren," her eyes softened. "You are important to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But still… with the way I treat you sometimes, I forget I'm the only family you have left." He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly finding the blades of grass very interesting.

Mikasa's eyes widened. Was he trying to apologize? He didn't need to, she knew she could be very irritating. But still…. it brought a smile to her lips, seeing him getting all worked up over it.

"S-sorr-" He was interrupted by warm lips against his own. Not fully registering the moment, he leaned in,eyes closed. Hands found the small of her back, gently pulling her closer. She responded enthusiastically,wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers grasping his hair. He kissed her back, hungrily,loving the sensation of her soft lips against his own, loving how soft she was, loving- Mikasa pulled away.

Eren immediately pulled back, embarrassed. His expression quickly changed to confusion, seeing how Mikasa was smirking slightly. Wait…why is she smirking?

"So you do like me," she stated.

"Urm…." Eren rubbed his neck again, face reddening slightly. She laughed, eyes crinkling. It sounded glorious in his ear, he forgot how long it'd been since he'd heard it. Not since mom…

"Eren. I like you too." Now it was Mikasa's turn to be flustered, if only slightly. Her hands gripped the edge of her shirt,eyebrows furrowed slightly,cheeks dusted a light pink. Eren had never seen her like this, so vulnerable. It seemed she wasn't expecting this sort of reaction from the boy.

"Well then, let's continue where we left off."

She smiled. "Yes..ah!" Eren, not waiting to see if she finished yet, dived in,lips crashing against hers, body pressing against hers, tongue lightly tracing over her lips. She granted him entrance, mouth opening slightly, deepening the kiss. Fingers grabbed on his shirt, refusing to let him go. Not that Eren had any intention of leaving. He was in total bliss, fingers threading through her silky hair as he continued to kiss her. Their bodies were one, entwined together, him holding her as she clung to him desperately. The squad, their friends, everything disappeared in the heat of the moment as the two teenagers explored each other like never before.

Eventually, though, they had to come down from the clouds. Panting, they pulled away, cheeks flushed slightly. Eren was still playing with Mikasa's hair, now moved to Mikasa's lap. He was quite content where he was, the hot sun long forgotten between the two of them.

"Eren…." Mikasa gently grabbed his free hand, looking down at the handsome teenager. "That was…"

Amazing? Stunning? Breathtaking?

"..Good." Her blush had died down quite a bit, but a light pink still stayed on her cheeks. Mikasa tugged her scarf to hide it.

"Yeah…" Eren agreed almost dreamily. His hand moved to feel her cheek. Warm.

He just wanted to stay here forever.. not having any fears about the future...just feeling Mikasa's warm breath tickle his skin.

He dozed, comfortable on his pillow, mouth open slightly. Eren looked so precious asleep, his face relaxed, chest rising and falling slowly. Mikasa gently caressed his face, glad to see he was getting some rest. That actually was the reason why she came. She had hoped that him seeing her would calm him down a bit, he was so tight-strung all the time. Tiring him out was all part of the plan. Plus, she thought wryly, she got something good out of it.

The raven-haired girl bent down, lightly kissing his forehead.

Footsteps nearing brought her out of her thoughts. Tensing, Mikasa swiveled her head around, enfolding her arms protectively around Eren.

"Mikasa!" She relaxed, realizing who it was.

"Hey, Armin."

"I was looking for you guys." The blond stopped to look at Eren, now stirring.

"Mikasa…" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Eren," Mikasa said softly. "Armin's here." The fair boy nodded, affirming his presence. Immediately Eren sat up, realizing someone had seen them. He was still sleepy, rubbing his emerald eyes.

"Let's go back," he said. A knowing look was shared between Mikasa and the blond.

"Eren," he began, "it's okay. I saw you two together. Really, with the way you two act around each other, it was only a matter of time." Eren flushed slightly at the statement.

"Okay…. if you're sure. But we still have to go back, it's getting late."

The three moved in the direction of the house, chatting. Eren was hesitant at first, but he took Mikasa's hand, waves of gratitude rolling off of him towards Armin.

I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Neither could I, thought Mikasa as she smiled at Eren.


End file.
